gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasley Donomikols
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Executive Director of JPT Trust, a Teiwaz subsidiary. He is also effectively the number two of Teiwaz. He dislikes the rapidly expanding Tekkadan, and its patron Naze Turbine.GundamInfo official site According to Amida, he only sees women as tools and fails to understand Naze truly cares about the Turbines. He also holds contempt for Tekkadan, calling them space rats. Despite disliking Tekkadan's dealings with McGillis Fareed, he has no problem with giving information to Rustal Elion. He's shown to be incredibly petty and cruel by mocking Naze at his funeral, then ordering Lafter's murder to provoke Tekkadan into fighting him. His arrogance proved to be his downfall, as well as overestimating how much influence Iok Kujan had within Gjllarhorn. Skills & Abilities It is implied that Jasley is an excellent business man as he managed to rise to be the number two of Teiwaz, and made lots of profit for the organization. In combat, he commandeered an armored cruiser known as the 'Golden Jasley', which could deploy dozens of mobile suits. However, he left the actual fighting to the mercenaries. History Jasley was present in McMurdo's office when Orga contacted him for permission to defeat the Dawn Horizon Corps, and was annoyed when McMurdo agreed to it. McMurdo asked if Jasley himself was willing to take on the Dawn Horizon Corps, to which he responded that it was beneath him. When McMurdo allowed Tekkadan to defend and operate the new half-metal mine on Mars, the largest in the Chryse region, Jasley protested that it was too much of a reward, but he was refuted when McMurdo reminded him that Tekkadan had earned it with their success and their reputation would deter attackers, resulting in safer profits. Upset that the Tekkadan (and by extension, Naze) were doing extremely well, Jasley paid others to check up on them and eventually leaked information to Iok Kujan about the discovery of a Pluma on Mars and McGillis Fareed's secret journey there. Jasley later works with Iok to discredit the Turbines by placing an illegal weapon on their ship, resulting in their separation from Teiwaz. Iok then pursues them and succeeds in killing Naze Turbine and Amida Arca. When acting rudely and provocatively at Naze's funeral fails to emit a violent response from Tekkadan, Jasley orchestrates the murder of Lafter Frankland and succeeds in angering Tekkadan to the point of action. Before the battle against Tekkadan began, Jasley contacted Iok Kujan about his preparations for exterminating Tekkadan, with Iok's squadron serving as Jasley's reinforcements. Jasley also requested Iok to arrest McMurdo if their battle is victorious. Despite having the superior numbers during the battle with Tekkadan, Jasley's forces could not gain the upper hand. Jasley had bet on a pincer attack, with Iok's forces appearing behind the Tekkadan's forces. However, when Iok's forces did not show up, Jasley's confident composure dissolved. In desperation, Jasley contacts McMurdo Barriston, who is aware of Jasley's actions and reveals that he and Rustal Elion made a deal regarding the illegal weapon; he would forget about attack on Turbines and in return Rustal would turn a blind eye on Teiwaz's activities. Jasley pleads with McMurdo to at least talk to Tekkadan, but he declines, saying that Tekkadan is no longer a part of Teiwaz. Out of options, Jasley calls Orga Itsuka in an attempt to broker an end to the battle, and offers to pay Orga to recall his forces. Orga interrupts the bribe and tells Jasley that he just wanted to see Jasley beg for his life, and is insulted by him before Mikazuki Augus lands in front of the bridge of the ship. Hearing Orga tell Mikazuki to crush him, Jasley spends his last moments begging for his life as Mikazuki destroys the bridge and kills him and his closest followers. Relationships Tekkadan Despite acknowledging the young organization's success and reputation, Jasley refused to accept them as a group equal to his own. Commonly deriding and mocking them, calling them "Space Rats", he hoped to crush the private military with cunning, superior strength and greater numbers. Tekkadan would be eventually angered to retaliate as he wanted, only to utterly overwhelm his forces, leading to his own demise. Gallery IBO-Jasley-expression.png Notes & Trivia *His Kanji name is written as "邪須麗 殿美弧留須". *Like Iok Kujan, Jasley's distasteful actions in the anime against Tekkadan and Turbines caused him to become one of the most hated characters in the Gundam franchise and fans even created a Twitter hashtag called "ジャスレイ殺し隊 (Jasley Assassination Squad)" , hoping that this character would be killed off in future episodes, which happened in the 42nd Episode. References Category:Deceased